


[art] Studying

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/F, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: At the Academy, Gaila helps with her coursework.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).




End file.
